Aerials
by MythicElf
Summary: The tale of a young Imperial name Aerius and his run-in with Lucien Lachance. WARNING- gay... things ensue. Take heed to my words. -has nothing to do with the song by System of a Down-
1. Lucien

**A/N: I know, I know, I should be updating ATGB2 and BSASE. But I couldn't resist writing an **_**Elder Scrolls: Oblivion**_** story, featuring the illustrious and all-too-lovable Lucien Lachance and an OC of mine. Note that this is a slashfic—which means it contains a male x male relationship. Don't like, don't read, that's all I can say about it.**

…

**(Lucien POV)**

**I believe I scared him a little, if only at first.**

**But that was to be expected. Who wouldn't be frightened if they were roused from their sleep by a man cloaked in shadow, especially after their first murder? Such was the case for a young Imperial named Aerius.**

**I had been following him for some time now, by the order of the Night Mother. Not to mention he bore the mark of Sithis, as bright as Masser and Secunda on a cloudless night. He couldn't have been more than twenty five years old, with pale skin and blue eyes. One night I found myself following him under the cloak of my Chameleon spell (a favorite of mine, naturally) and I found him skillfully picking a lock in northern Bruma.**

_**He's a thief,**_** I thought as the door swung open, and I followed him inside. He looked around and began his work, taking silver urns and the like and only the most valuable books off of the shelves. I watched from right behind his back as he silently went up the stairs and opened chests with practiced ease, taking the armor and weapons from inside.**

**His head shot up in alarm as a bed creaked on the other side of the balcony—the woman was awake. I, under the cover of my spell, had nothing to worry about, while his eyes were wide with worry. But they hardened with resolute disposition, and he silently pulled out a Steel Longsword. I watched as he crept up behind the woman and took her down in one heavy swing.**

**A satisfied smirk fell upon my face. There had obviously been no need for violence—he could've left the house without her taking notice—but this one, most certainly, had the darkness of the Void within him. He looted the rest of the bed chamber for jewelry and such before quickly fleeing to Olav's Tap and Tack.**

…

_**By Sithis, this place is disgusting.**_

**I found myself frowning—what kind of person actually **_**pays**_** to stay in a place like this? The Dark Brotherhood's newest interest, apparently.**

"**You sleep rather soundly for a murderer," I said quietly, but loud enough to wake the Imperial, "That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."**

**He gasped, his eyes growing wide, "Who… Who are you?"**

**I indulged his frightened questioning. "I am Lucien Lachance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls."**

**At this, he just stared at me, so I continued. "Your work, your deathcraft, pleases the Night Mother. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity… to join our rather unique family."**

"**I'm listening…" he managed after a nervous swallow.**

"**Then heed my words, for I will not repeat them. On the Green Road to the north of Bravil lies the Inn on Ill Omen. There you will find a man name Rufio," I said my words carefully and slowly so they would sink past his fear and actually take root in his memory. **

"**Kill him, and your initiation into the Dark Brotherhood will be complete. Do this, and the next time you sleep in a location which I deem secure, I will reveal myself once more, bearing the love of your new family."**

"**But I'm no murderer…"**

**In my growing impatience sarcasm seemed to slip into my tone. "No? The Night Mother seems to think otherwise. Allow me to grant you a gift, in case you reconsider. It is a virgin blade, and it thirsts for blood. Now, I bid you farewell. I do hope we'll meet again soon."**

**I made my way to leave and slipped in some parting words, "Your path is clear. Send Rufio to his death, and the Dark Brotherhood will embrace you as family."**

**With that I hurried from the dirty tavern, out into the cool air of a snowy night in Bruma. Aerius was scared, yes, and quite innocent for my standards. But these things could be cured.**

**...**

**A/N: So, how was it? Remember, reviews make me happy :)  
**


	2. Vicente

**(Vicente's POV)**

**It seemed that I scared him a little, but only at first.**

**But who wouldn't be afraid, of at least a little intimidated, at the sight of me? I am a **_**vampire**_**, after all. As he opens the thick door to my quarters, still tugging at the sleeve of his brand-new Shrouded Armor, I put on my best welcoming smile and go to greet him.**

"**Warmest greetings to you. I trust you've already spoken to Ocheeva? I am Vicente Valtieri. I provide assignments to all new family members," I say, and the look of wonder on his face is far too evident for me to ignore. "Please, do not let my appearance… unnerve you. The needs and Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood come before my needs as a vampire. Now, if you're ready to get to work, I can provide you with your first contract."**

**I explain to him the purpose of a contract, and the one he is to fulfill. He accepts whole heartedly—as I expected him to—and is about to run out of the door… when he comes back. "Let's not waste time on pleasantries," I say hastily. "Gaston Tussaud is still alive, and it's your job to remedy that. I suggest you tend to your duties."**

**He almost looked hurt. "What's it like… being a vampire?"**

**I sigh. "I was stricken with vampirism three-hundred years ago, while on an expedition deep into the ashlands of Vvardenfell. For nearly a hundred years I hunted in secret, until the Dark Brotherhood found me. Now I have a family that accepts and even values my unique gifts," I think for a moment and add, "Perhaps in the future, when I feel you have earned the right, I will offer you a chance to become a hunter of the night."**

**His eyes light up with the grin he is trying to suppress and he leaves me as I say, "Spill some blood for me, dear Brother." I notice that, during the course of out conversation, my smile had become less strained, more natural and sincere. He would make a rather **_**adorable**_** vampire, actually.**

**...**

**A/N: I know, it was short, but it's more of a transitional chapter.**


	3. VicentAerius

**(Vicente's POV)**

**I am incredibly proud of young Aerius. I've told him this before, but now his eyes were glowing with pride as I tell him how cold his blood is, how hard his heart is. That he exemplifies everything the Dark Brotherhood stands for.**

**But what else is there for me to tell him? With the way he completes his contracts, it's all true. He does nothing short of what he's told—in fact, he always fulfills the requirements for the bonuses, as well. The boy simply aims to please.**

"**You have served me well, and I choose now to extend that gift to you. Shall I use my dark powers and turn you into a vampire?"**

**His eyes widen more as he nods vigorously, too excited for words.**

**I can't help but smile at his amazement. "Most excellent! Here is what you must do. Simply go to sleep here in the Sanctuary, at any time, and I will visit you as you slumber. I will wrap you in vampirism's dark embrace. You will never even know I was there. But when you waken, you and I will be of the same blood."**

…

**(Aerius' POV)**

**With a sigh I turn over on the rock that Vicente calls a bed. Again.**

**It's not that I'm afraid of his bite. Honestly, I'm looking forward to it—despite the common people's opinion of vampires, the thought of being one thoroughly intrigues me. Perhaps that's why I can't sleep…**

"**I thought you would be asleep by now," I hear Vicente say. I sit up and see him standing in his doorway, leaning slightly on the doorsill.**

"**I can't," I admit nervously. My gaze drops to the leg of my laced leather pants.**

**Although I'm not looking, I can feel the intense red glare in the top of my head. "You're afraid of me?"**

"**No," I blurt out hastily, and when his expression doesn't change I add, "I trust you."**

**He crosses his arms and dons a slight smile. "Shall we get on with it, then, or have you changed your mind?"**

"**You can do that? I mean… while I'm awake?"**

"**Of course I can," he states simply and crosses the short distance between us. "Though it has been some time since I've fed directly."**

**At my confused glance he continues, "I have been relying on bottled blood since the Brotherhood found me nearly two hundred years ago. It's less satisfying, I suppose, but definitely a more reliable source of sustenance," he shrugs. "If I remember correctly, the situation can be quite… pleasant."**

"**There's only one way to jog your memory, then?" I suggest with a slight tilting of my head.**

**He smiles. "You're quite curious, Aerius. It could get you into trouble one day." And before I can shrug in reply he was already leaning forward and sinking his fangs into the tender skin of my neck, just below the chin. I let out something akin to a gasp, wanting to back away, but his hand was already behind my neck, holding me still.**

**The pain was gone as fast as it came, replaced by a warm feeling that was already becoming sweetly addictive. I am faintly aware of Vicente's arm curling around my waist in a way that had my already-fast pulse quickening. But I'm secretly wishing that the person holding me wears blood-spattered robes instead of fancy clothes, that those eyes were brown instead of red. That his voice is low and demanding instead of soft and silken. His skin could stand to be less pale and thin-looking.**

**I am wrenched out of my hopeless wishing by the feeling of Vicente's cool hand tugging at the laces of my now unbearably tight pants. Was I a little more conscious, I would've leaned into the touch, but I feel dizzy with blood loss. He notices this and draws back, allowing me to slump rather ungracefully against him. My eyelids feel heavy and the prospect of just falling asleep in this position, leaning on his chest, was beginning to sound more and more wonderful.**

**The warm rumble of laughter shakes against my forehead. Can vampires read minds? I look up at Vicente tiredly. His skin had filled in a little, his eyes slightly showing a green that once was. "Go to sleep, Aerius. My night has just begun."**

**I lay back on the stone, more out of my own will than obedience. Almost instantly I am overtaken by sleep, tossed into the dreamworld I so frequently visit. But I don't dream of Vicente, or his bite, or even being a vampire. **

**I dream of Lucien.**


	4. LucienAerius

**A/N: Hello peoples! Okay, I considered making this chapter the lemon-licious one, but then my Xbox broke. So I wanna give it maybe an extra week before I need game quotes again. Next chapter, I promise!**

…

**Lucien is trying to find a way to make poison out of nirnroot and nightshade when Aerius drops in through the trap door, completely disregarding the ladder. He hits the floor with such force that Lucien winces and turns around on his stool. "Silencer?"**

**Aerius manages a groan of pain as he rolls over on his back, revealing a barrage of singed gashes all over his body.**

**This sight manages to break Lucien's cool demeanor and he moves to kneel by his Silencer. "By Sithis, Aerius, what happened?"**

"_**Vicente,"**_** the young vampire croaks, opening his blood-red eyes just enough to see the blurry form of his Speaker kneeling beside him.**

**Lucien curses under his breath. Vicente always was attached to that sword of his. And the damn fire enchantment didn't make it any easier on Aerius. With this though in mind, he shakes Aerius from the brink of unconsciousness to ask, "Is it done, Aerius? Did you complete the Purification?"**

"**Yes," he responds hoarsely. Lucien can see that his eyes are terribly dilated with the strain of staying awake. Said eyes slide closed and Aerius goes limp in his arms; good, he's unconscious. He won't feel himself being healed.**

**But first, Lucien begins the slow, careful process of removing Aerius' shrouded armor. Undoing every latch and clasp, softly pulling off the armor piece by piece. The result is a wounded, unconscious assassin stripped down to his pants and laying in Lucien's lap. His eyes begin to travel along the lean, corded muscles of his Silencer, only to stop at every mark of Vicente's sword. The numerous slashes interrupt the flow of his lithe anatomy, and truth be told it was annoying Lucien.**

**He mumbles a short incantation and feels a subtle tingle in his palm as magicka gathers there. Aerius stirs slightly as he runs his palms over the wounds, the magick of his heal other spell lacing his muscles and pale skin back together. There will be scars, yes—Aeriius' skin now was criss-crossed with puckered lines—but at least he will awaken able-bodied.**

**As a precaution, Lucien speaks another quiet invocation and applies a small frost damage spell to his flaccid for, in order to extinguish any burns he may have missed. He watches in passive amusement as goose bumps rise on his Silencer's skin and his brow furrows in disturbance, even in his unconsciousness.**

**Good. Just about everything is working to Lucien's advantage. The Purification is complete, the traitor is bound to be dealt with, and Aerius is healed—at minimal cost to him, no less. If only he could get this damned poison to work.**


	5. LucienAerius2

**A/N: okay peoples, I finally finished a chapter to this story. I did it on my phone, so I apologize if it looks weird.**

**Chaos Lachance-Valtiere: hah thank you. I love your name, by the way. And if you like how I write, I'm sure you'll enjoy reading Lucien screw his Silencer into the sheets XD**

**...**

**When Aerius comes to, a confused expression instantly falls upon his face. He is kneeling in Lucien's bed, his wrists tied to the bedposts behind him. He wears nothing but the breeches to his ****S****hrouded ****A****rmor.**

**He clears his ****throat**** and manages, "Lucien?" in a meek, small voice.**

**"Yes, Silencer?" Lucien answers, not turning from his calcinator.**

**"Why am I tied to your bed?"**

**A smile appears on Lucien's face, unbeknownst to his Silencer. "Because I d****on't ****want you to leave yet."**

**"Surely you want me to continue sending souls to Sithis?"**

**"Not yet, I don't. Did you not hear my words before?"**

**Aerius struggles against the ropes, but it is futile, even with his heightened strength. The binds must be enchanted.**

**"I don't understand."**

**Lucien turns in his stool and announces in a firm voice that rings with finality, "You are **_**my **_**Silencer, under **_**my **_**service in **_**my **_**home. You are to do nothing other than what I tell you."**

**With this Aerius gives up, sighing and ceasing his struggling. Lucien tips his head to the side a bit, observing the submissive look that had come to his Silencer's red eyes.**

**He stands from the stool and moves to kneel on the bed before Aerius, cupping the other's cool cheek. "My Silencer... it's a shame you let him turn you. I'll miss those blue eyes of yours."**

**If Aerius was still human he would have a furious blush painted across the bridge of his nose. He looks at Lucien****,****dumbfounded****, not completely trusting his ears. Had he really just said that?**

**Lucien smiles at the look on Aerius' face. It's like a cross between confusion and embarrassment, like he would be blushing if he could. Clearly he likes what he'd heard.**

**Lucien gets an odd sort of pleasure from indulging Aerius' feelings for him. Perhaps he may even like to return them? Using the hold he has on his Silencer's cheek as leverage, he leans in to press his lips against the other's cool ones.**

**Aerius' eyes widen. Is this... Is Lucien... Lucien is **_**kissing **_**him? Quickly deciding that it was better to kiss now, ask questions later, he closes his eyes and leans forward against his bonds, slightly ****deepening**** the kiss.**

**Lucien's tongue swipes across his lips, asking to be let in. Aerius obliges rather rapidly and opens his mouth, allowing the honey-sweet ****muscle**** to explore.**

**Their tongues meet in an odd dance, not a battle for dominance- Lucien is definitely the one in control, and Aerius likes it that way- but in a strange mingle that he finds amazingly wonderful. He puts every ****fiber**** of his being into that kiss, letting Lucien know how much it means to him.**

**But when he feels the ropes cutting into his pale skin and his lungs burning for air he backs away, his chest heaving and the flesh across his cheekbones tingling with the blush that isn't there.**

**Lucien smiles at the flustered form of his Silencer, crossing his shadow-clad arms. "See what you've done? Now you'll never be allowed to leave."**

**"I don't want to leave now."**

**A small smile flicks across Lucien's mouth. "Indeed."**

**And with that it happens all over again, Lucien's mouth capturing that of his Silencer. The actual kiss doesn't last for long though, as the Speaker begins to trail his kisses up Aerius' jaw line until he is running his tongue up the shell of a cool ear.**

**A shudder runs down Aerius' spine and he makes a sound between a whimper and a moan, wordlessly begging to be released from his binds.**

**"Not yet," Lucien murmurs around the skin between his teeth, hearing the unspoken question.**

**Aerius moans impatiently as Lucien continues kissing and licking each of his Silencer's newly-hypersensitive scars, most of which had been open and bleeding wounds not three hours before. Adept fingers hook into the waist of his Shrouded breeches and pull them down teasingly- **_**agonizingly**_**- slowly, exposing Aerius' erect flesh to the air.**

**It doesn't take much to see what the vampire wants, and it doesn't take much before a sharp hiss rips through the air, accompanied by Aerius trying to arch away from Lucien's mouth.**

**He ****moans, hanging his head in breathless ecstacy. The Speaker bites down ever-so-gently and Aerius takes in a sharp breath through tightly clenched fangs. "**_**S-Sithis..."**_

**Lucien takes advantage of this pleasant distraction ****to prepare his Silencer.**** His**** gloved finger pokes slightly at the puckered entrance before pushing inside, sending a jolt up Aerius' spine and causing him to gasp.**** Lucien drags his tongue up ****the**** length ****of a thick vein ****before entering another**** finger, ****scissoring the two inside the other's cool body.**

**Aerius groans at the soft heat that spreads though him when Lucien's fingers part. Another is put into the space and he shifts at the borderline uncomfortable intrusion.**

**Lucien feels satisfied at his job of preparing the other Imperial and he removes his fingers, leaving Aerius feeling rather empty. He withdraws his hands to the inside of his robe and, in one smooth motion, pulls it up and over his head. He's left in the same state as his Silencer- shirtless, wearing nothing save for a pair of breeches and boots. Although, Aerius' pants are down to his knees and his horsetail is a bit more ragged.**

**He leans forward and whispers a short archaic word into the vampire's ear; the ropes lose their enchantment and Aerius snaps them with little effort.**

**The first thing he does is lean forward and capture his Speaker's lips, holding his face and kissing him with compulsive passion. He is touching ****everywhere****, everything- Lucien ha****s**** become like skooma and he needs to touch, feel, **_**know **_**all of him.**** He slips his hands into his Speaker's breeches and pushes them down.**

**Lucien is left with the most intense, raging hard-on he's ever had in his **_**life**_**, all of a sudden needing the vampire just as much as he needs him. In fact, Aerius is so controlled by lust that he doesn't notice much until Lucien grabs him and forces him down onto his back.**

**Aerius hisses Lucien's name as he slides home, thankful that he's granted a few moments to adjust. The Speaker's hips rest against his own, and he can feel the hot, throbbing organ in a lower part of his stomach.**** "Lucien, **_**move**_**."**

**Lucien smirks and pulls back, almost all the way out, before slamming back in. The force alone forces a moan out of the vampire and he digs his short nails into Lucien's bed. Lucien leans down and begins to suck at a hardened nipple, teeth biting lightly followed by a hot tongue. Aerius' legs wrap around his Speaker, heels digging into his lower back, hips snapping up to meet the other's."**_**Deeper," **_**he gasps.**

**Lucien part****s his thighs further with shaking hands and increases the pace. "**_**Aerius..."**_

**It can't last long, not like this. And it isn't long at all before Aerius reaches his end, breathing erratically and making short, panicked moans; Lucien's thrusts come even quicker, more desperate. They come at exactly the same moment, in three bursts and with low, primal groans that blend together perfectly.**

**Aerius, somewhere between sated and spent, watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Lucien rolls off of him, brown eyes tired and horsetail askew. Aerius sighs, his breath starting to calm.**

**That night, while Aerius sleeps, he doesn't need to dream of Lucien. He's already right there.**

**...**

**Haha I think that ended nicely. It was cute, no?**


	6. Last

**A/N: okay, seeing as my Xbox is fried and I'm not getting a new one for another week, I'll just get over it and paraphrase this chapter.**

**...**

**(Aerius'POV)**

**I hold my breath, my fingers pulling the bowstring taut between my fingers. I count the seconds as he steps forward, three, two, one... And the arrow whistles slightly as it flies through the air, bringing forth a wet cracking sound as it meets the elf's neck.**

**With a slightly sadistic smile I climb down the stairs to loot the body. I retrive my arrow and a few gold coins- it isn't like he needs them any longer- and I'm about to walk away when Lucien appears in front of me.**

**I smile and open my mouth to say something, but I quickly shut it at the furious look on his face.**

**"What. Have. You. **_**Done." **_**his low, demanding growl sends shivers down my spine. And not in the good way.**

**"You've betrayed me, **_**why?**_**"**

**At his livid questioning I regain my voice. "L-Lucien, I..." but I lost it again.**

**He takes a deep breath, looking like he's about to lauch head-first into another tirade, when he stops. "I... I can see the confusion in your eyes."**

**I nod, too shocked and upset to trust my voice with speech.**

**"You really have no idea what you've done?"**

**I swallow and manage, "Lucien, what happened? I followed each of your dead drops."**

**After a pause,"Do you know of anywhere secure where we can talk?"**

**I nod and lead him to S'krivva's house nearby. She leaves us in her main room and goes upstairs.**

**After a short silence Lucien sighs. "I don't know whether to be proud of you or angry at you."**

**I just look at him, confused.**

**He leans forward, elbows on his knees, glaring two brown circles into my forehead. "The dead drops you've been following are not my own. The Necromancer now lies dead. The old woman's family you silenced with ease. But since then my orders have gone ignored."**

**His lips then set into a grim line, and I'm almost afraid that he'll just kill me. But he continues, "You, my Silencer, have single-handedly eliminated half of the Black Hand."**

**My face slides into a grin that mirrors his, impressed yet worried. I've killed the leaders of an **_**assassin's **_**guild, for Sithis' sake, but I know better than to be too happy about it. The rest of the Black Hand will either think that I or Lucien are the traitor. And this is not a good thing.**

**"So what are we going to do?" I ask, my smile having faltered and died.**

**He seems to think about this, and the burning glower into my face continues for a short time. "The Black Hand is sure to believe that this is my doing. You, after all, are my Silencer; you only follow my orders. So it is best that I remain out of focus for a while."**

**"If you believe it is best," I say. Under the calm, detached air that Lucien has claimed as his, I can tell that he's **_**upset. **_

**"I do," his gaze hardens for a brief moment, "I want you to investigate this for me. Find the traitor, Aerius. The Black Hand has never been known for its kindness. I'll have to avoid them for as long as I can, and that might not be long. You know I trust you with my life."**

**My eyes widen exponentially at the last sentence. In any other setting it would seem simply friendly, a statement of loyalty between two comrades. But I know better. To me it's a profession of love, it's Lucien telling me that he returns those feelings that I've been harboring for the months I've been in the Brotherhood. And I'll be damned if I let that all slip through my fingers on account of a traitor.**

**"It will be done," I say with complete candor, my still heart wanting to beat wildly with emotion.**

**Lucien doesn't smile, but his eyes show the gratitude that his body does not. He stands and walks up to where I sit.**

**The kiss is soft and deep, full of emotion and longing. All too soon Lucien pulls away, and with the soft murmur of, "I must go. Sithis be with you," and a light kiss on the lips he is gone.**

**I stand, tasting the last remnants of his mouth on mine, and sigh. I hope to Sithis that that kiss isn't our last.**


	7. Aerials

**A/N: this chapter is also paraphrased from the real thing. In fact, I more or less skipped what really happened when you go to Applewatch and just replaced it. The night mother section is an attempt at what actually happened, though.**

**Chaos Lachance-Valtiere: hah, interesting indeed. Well, this is how it goes.**

**...**

**(AeriusPOV)**

**I lick my lips. There is blood in that basement.**

**Twirling the key around my finger, I make my way down the many stairs to the door. I can smell the rotting flesh, hear the flies. It's incredibly appetizing.**

**With a heavy **_**thunk **_**the door unlocks and opens, revealing exactly what I had expected. The thick stench of blood floods into my nostrils and I close my eyes, letting out a low, pleasured hiss.**

**Back to the moment at hand. I cast my Hunter's Sight spell to find that the room is uninhabited, besides the flies that incessantly annoy me.**

**But, unable to resist, I dip my gloved fingers into the pool of blood below my boots. My tongue flicks out and licks the metallic liquid from the black leather and a small sound - something between a feral growl and a moan of pleasure - leaves my lips. I haven't fed in three days, and it shows.**

**The taste sticks in my mouth and I continue exploring the basement, searching for evidence of the traitor. I pick the meager lock on the door, feeling a small wave of Thieves' Guild nostalgia, when a horrible stench suddenly ruins the salty smell of blood.**

**I turn to the source of the offending smell and nearly gag. On a desk, surrounded by candles, is a green, shrunken head. The eyes are wide open and the skin is dry, making it look like it had come right off of a zombie. I feel bile burn the back of my throat.**

**Just below the desk sits a barrel, and on that barrel, a book. I pick it up and flip through the worn pages...**

**"Sithis grant me strength," comes out of my mouth as I read the last line. I have to get to Applewatch, and fast!**

**...**

**When I enter the old woman's farm, I can't believe my ears. Lucien wasn't the traitor... I don't hear anything Arquen says past what she said about Lucien.**

**"How could you?" I ask quietly before pushing past her. Lucien is strung up by his ankles, his blood all over the floor, random flesh and body parts missing. My body convulses and I drop to my knees as I take it all in, the sight of my lover, my Speaker, my Lucien. Dead.**

**I can't take it. It has been too long since I've fed, and the stress of Lucien's death isn't helping. Without caring whether the black hand sees me or not, I let out a pitiful, needy cry and lean forward to lap at Lucien's battered body.**

**My tongue travels along his exposed ribs, my body quivering with delight as I taste the still-warm blood. My swallows are thick as I, essentially, clean his body. Finally I pull away, sated, and dissolve into dry, heaving sobs.**

**All this time I'd wanted to taste his blood. But not like this.**

**"... Aerius, it's time." Arquen's hand is on my shoulder. I don't care if she finds this unnerving - she probably doesn't, having eaten Lucien's entrails, and all.**

**"No," is what I want to say, but I clench my fists and make myself stand. Lucien would have smacked me upside the head if I hadn't. I make myself go on for him.**

**...**

**"Behold, the Night Mother! The locals call this statue the Lucky Old Lady. They have no idea how lucky they are."**

**I simply nod. My fangs clench with malice - she has no idea how lucky she is that I haven't killed her.**

**She goes on. "For this stone effigy marks the entrance into the Dark Brotherhood's most revered unholy site - the crypt of the Night Mother herself!"**

**I stop listening after this. I don't care.**

**But I do finally look up to see the Lucky Old Lady twist and deform, revealing a trap door into the crypt.**

**The Black Hand files in, and I hesitantly follow.**

**Down in the cave I squint at the light of far too many torches for such a small space. My eyes adjust soon enough, and I turn to hear what Mother has to say.**

**"What is the meaning of this? Why have you disturbed my ancient slumber?"**

**Arquen responds, "Night Mother, most unholy matron, we beseech your mercy in this time of need! The Black Hand seeks your guidance."**

**"Ah, yes, I have been expecting you. The Listener now kneels before Sithis. There is a traitor amongst you."**

**"The traitor is dead, dear Mother. We come to ask your blessing anoint one of us your Listener so we may restore the Black Hand!"**

**"... Foolish little girl. Lucien Lachance served Sithis until his dying breath. The Black Hand remains tainted by betrayal. Restoration is impossible."**

**A furious hiss slithers between my fangs at this. Arquen killed Lucien for **_**no reason. **_

**Bellamont draws his sword. "Enough. Enough of this. You will all suffer for the pain you have caused me. I will destroy your Night Mother, and the Dark Brotherhood will fall."**

**With that he turns and kills two of the members of the Black Hand, and moves towards the Night Mother. Fury flares up in me and I draw my Longsword of Numbing. "You... You're the cause of all this! Because of you, Lucien lies (hangs) dead!"**

**With a slash across his chest Bellamont flies backwards, hitting the wall of the crypt with a beautiful **_**crack**_**. I sheath my sword and turn to face the Night Mother.**

**"You loved Lucien, didn't you, Aerius?" she asks, pity in her voice. I nod. "I apologise for his death, child, and I assure you that you will find him in the Void. When it is your time."**

**All I can do is nod as she goes on.**

**"Aerius, you are marked by Sithis. So it has been since you came from your mother's womb. You are to be my new Listener. You possess strength and cunning, and your heart is as black as midnight."**

**"So what now, Unholy Matron?" I ask, my sorrow lessening my pride.**

**"Go. Take a few moments to collect yourself. Meditate upon all that has transpired. Help yourself to any treasures this crypt may offer. When you are ready, speak with me again, and I will safely deliver you to the only place you can truly call home - the Cheydinhall Sanctuary. There is much work to be done. When you are back in the Sanctuary, speak with Arquen. She will serve as your humble servant and guide."**

**"Thank you, Mother," I say quietly, my voice not sounding my own. She places her hand on my cheek for a brief moment before I move away, my Thieves' Guild greed picking up once more.**

**The crypt is empty by the time I'm done with it. What can I say, I'm a thief. Besides, I always wondered what Lucien's obsession with nightshade was. Now I have a way to find out myself.**

**When I tell the Night Mother that I'm ready to leave, she places a chaste kiss to my forehead and bids me farewell.**

**When I open my eyes I'm back in the Cheydinhall Sanctuary. I breathe a sigh of nostalgia - it's been weeks since I returned to this place. Arquen opens her mouth to speak, but I silence her with a hand. I'm not ready to start. Not yet.**

**I climb up the rope ladder to the city, only to exit it seconds later. Shadowmere begins to follow me as I walk, but I make the climb up to Fort Farragut on my own feet.**

**The hatch in the secret entrance opens with a loud creak, and I drop down to the floor. I sit on Lucien's cold bed, draw my knees into my chest, and begin to cry.**

**...**

**Months later, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood rides through the snowy wilderness to the west of Bruma, dismounting at a small, abandoned farm house.**

**He silently opens the door, his red eyes adjusting to the dark room where the fires have long since gone out, and closes it behind him. His gaze rests on the hanging, decayed body before him.**

**He cuts the body down with extreme care, untying the cold, rotting ankles from their binds. He smiles at the memory of being tied by this very man.**

**He moves to retrieve a shovel from an otherwise empty chest and goes outside. He digs a grave for the body and places it inside, covering the hole with dirt and snow. Over it, he writes with a finger:**

_**Lucien Lachance**_

_**My master, my Speaker, my lover I go on for you.**_

**...**

**A/N: OMG, I had so much fun doing this story! My only regret is that it ended so soon. I loved this chapter, especially. Angst is my thing. Making Aerius an emotional wreck is also my thing.**

**So, yeah. It's over. Thanks to all my readers!**


End file.
